The liquid crystal display device is currently among most extensively-used types of panel display devices. The liquid crystal display device usually includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. These two substrates are provided with pixel electrodes and common electrodes for generating an electric field. By applying voltages to the electrodes, the liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and displays an image. This electric field determines orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, thereby controlling the luminance of the light that passes through a polarizer on the color filter substrate and achieving different display tones.
The liquid crystal display device usually includes a liquid crystal display panel assembly, a gate driver and a data driver connected to the liquid crystal display panel assembly, a gray-scale voltage generator integrated in the data driver, and a timing controller for controlling the above components. The gate driver is connected to gate lines to apply gate signals formed by combining a gate turn-on voltage and a gate turn-off voltage to the gate lines. The gray-scale voltage generator generates a gray-scale voltage set corresponding to a pixel transmission rate. The data driver is connected to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, and selects a gray-scale voltage from the gray-scale voltage set of the gray-scale voltage generator as a data signal and applies it to a respective pixel electrode. The timing controller receives image signals R, G and B and input control signals for controlling display from the external. Upon receipt of these input control signals, the timing controller generates and transits a gate control signal and a data control signal to the gate driver and the data driver, respectively.
In recent years, a gate driver on array (GOA) technology emerges for reduced cost where the gate driver is completely fabricated on the array substrate. However, since the gate driving circuit is relatively complicated, problems such as excessive occupation of the footprint of the substrate may be caused if the gate driving circuit is completely fabricated on the array substrate.